


Tia (Twilight)

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [18]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Tia
Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230260
Kudos: 1





	Tia (Twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Tia grew up in a large family with people always around. It wasn’t something she couldn’t avoid, no matter how hard she tried. She liked it for the most part; she always had someone to talk to, even if she didn’t have much to talk about, or didn’t want to talk much. But sometimes she wanted to be alone, to have quiet, and that was just so hard to come by.

She ended up out of the house a lot. Partly for as close to alone time as she could get, but mostly out of necessity. Her family was poor, and there were many mouths to feed. Any one of them with any kind of talent was sent to the streets to perform for money. 

Tia could sing, so that’s what she did. She created her own songs a lot; weaving melodies and lyrics together as she sang them, drawing a crowd. Sometimes men would pay extra for a song about their wives, which she did in earnest, happy for the extra coins. Other times, she sang religious or cultural songs, which could always draw large donations if she did them well.

But sometimes her singing couldn’t earn as much as she needed. Her uncle required a certain amount daily that was easy enough for her to hit with singing only. Not that she would ever mention that to him - he would only want more, and she didn’t want to give him that. She only really had two options… to stay at home with her uncle forever or marry the highest bidder. Neither of those options was preferable, so she created a third option for herself: to run away. But she needed money to do that. She skimmed the top off of her singing earnings, just a little here and there so he wouldn’t notice. She would sneak back out after she was sure he was asleep, picking the pockets of anyone that was still out. It was dangerous work, but Tia could take care of herself.

She wasn’t quite sure how much she would need, but it felt like she might be close enough after a few years. She was nearing 17, and had already overheard her uncle’s interest in finding her a husband. The talks scared her. And she wanted to make her escape sooner rather than later. But she wasn’t quite fast enough, and her uncle made her a bride.

Marriage wasn’t too bad. She didn’t love her husband, and didn’t think she ever would, but they got along well enough. They talked often; he had frequented her singing locations, paying her handsomely to hear his favorites and others she had written. A friendship of sorts had been formed when she would take breaks, talking and laughing until she had to perform again. She sang more freely now, spending more time matching lyrics to melodies and vice versa. 

She often sang in her garden, among the flowers and vegetables she grew. Most of her time was spent out here. She loved working with the plants, kneeling in the soul, the sun beating down on her back, quietly singing to herself. The crops she grew were used to feed herself and her husband; any extras were sold for a little extra money. Flowers were grown as well; she did this just for fun. When they were blooming, she liked to carefully cut a few of them and arrange them into bouquets for the house. They were small, and it wasn’t much, but they helped brighten up her life.

Although she liked her life, she couldn’t stop wishing for something more. Her thoughts were often full of her childhood plans to run away, and of the boy she had made the plans with. It didn’t matter; she did her best to train herself out of those thoughts. It wasn’t like she would ever see him again.

Until she did.


End file.
